I Just Want To Be Saved Too
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Twoshots. Uryuu is bothering Yukiteru's peaceful life. Yukiteru is annoyed until he figured out why Ninth was being such a bother. [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ THE FUTURE DIARIES.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

Okay supposedly this is an Omake for the _Future Diaries: Death Battle_ but it got too long and it doesn't seem like it's just gonna end in one chapter. I decided to make it a different story instead.

 **Firstshot**

Amano was in his houe, inside his room, enjoying the peace and silence at last. Yuno has been stalking him a lot lately and he wasn't able to have a bit of a break. He was at ease. Relaxed.

'Finally.. also some privacy.' he thought and lay in bed. He picked up his phone to see if there's anything new that will come up.

1/30 12:24 [Amano Household- Yukiteru Room]  
There is complete silence.  
1/30 12:25 [Amano Household- Yukiteru Room]  
Ninth pays another visit.  
1/30 12:32 [Amano Household- Outside the bathroom]  
The Ninth takes a shower.  
1/30 12: 44 [Amano Household- Kitchen]  
The kitchen burns down.

Yuki was alarmed after reading that Ninth will arrive any moment at his place.

'Crap! Not again!'

He quickly sat up to lock the windows, making sure she won't enter, but there it is. CRASH! Uryuu crashes in his window, landing on top of him with force.

"W- What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, wanting to push her off of him but then he realized her chest was crushed against his. His heart started to beat rapidly as his cheeks blushed.

"I'm being chased again. I need to stay here until it clears off." The woman explained, lifting her body off of him, one hand in each side of Yukiteru's head.

"My house isn't a hideout!" He closed his eyes and pushed her farther away from him then he crawled away from her. The woman brushes off the dirt in her sleeveless jacket.

"Aren't we allies? At least let me stay."

"NO!" he ran back to his bed and covered himself with his blanket.

'This isn't happening! This isn't happening! When I finally escaped Yuno, now he's here! Can't I get a rest?!'

Uryuu chuckled and pulled the blanket off of him. Putting her hands on her hips as he stared at the helpless boy. Yukiteru often receives visits from her when she's on a run. She turned his house into her safe haven. And she's really comfortable there.

"Are you going to welcome me or should I call Gasai-san for you?" She threatened. She knew of Yukiteru's situation.

"M- Make yourself at home! But leave before I call Yuno myself!" He tried to shout back but Uryuu knew it was a bluff.

"Really now? Let's see what you'd do then!"

Yukiteru's phone was at the side of his window. The two looked in its direction. Immediately, Yukiteru stretched his arm towards his phone but after grabbing it, Uryuu grabbed his ankle and pulled him off the bed. Yukiteru dragged the bedsheet with him on his fall.

He crawled under his bed for protection and Uryuu tried to pull him out again.

"What is wrong with you? I already gave you a warm welcome!" he yelled as he tried to grab some things under his bed that will hold him from being pulled away.

"I'm just curious what you're hiding on that diary of yours." She teased.

Yukiteru heard the static, something had changed in his diary. He opened it to read what was going to happen next, hoping it was a good one. But he was wrong. He was definitely wrong.

1/30 12:27 [Amano Household- Yukiteru Room]  
Ninth keeps tugging on my ankle and I grab onto a box. With the Ninth's strength, she pulled me and the box out of the bed.  
1/30 12:29 [Amano Household- Yukiteru Room]  
Ninth sees the magazines under the bed.  
1/30 12:33 [Amano Household- Yukiteru Room]  
The Ninth runs to Gasai yuno to give the magazine.  
1/30 12: 44 [Amano Household- Kitchen]  
Gasai Yuno attempts to kill Ninth.

'Crap!'

He let go of the box and Uryuu successfully pulled Yukiteru out from under the bed. He was relieved that the entries on the diary will not happen. Uryuu stared at his relieved expression.

"What's with the face?" she asked, staring oddly at him.

"N- Nothing! Just get on with your routine and leave already!" He sat up and shooed the woman out of his room. Hearing the static again. The future has yet again changed.

'That was close. She's a lot more noisy than Yuno is.' he thought.

He checked his diary again and was relieved that 'Ninth will leave the house'. He just have to be patient and wait for that to happen. Hoping that nothing more of the future will change.

He went back to his bed to rest. But then.. another static.

1/30 13:01 [Amano Household- Front Gate]  
Gasai Yuno arrives.  
1/30 13:02 [Amano Household- Front Gate]  
Gasai Yuno sees Uryuu Minene exit the house, wearing Rea Amano's clothes.  
1/30 13:06 [Amano Household- Front Gate]  
Gasai Yuno threw a an ax. The Ninth dodged. It crashes at the window.

'Not again!'

He peeked at the window to see Gasai Yuno coming from the intersection.

'Crap!'

Immediately, he ran downstairs to see where the Ninth was. She has finished bathing and was on her way out after grabbing an apple from the table. It's either he let her stay inside the house while he stalls Yuno or tell her to leave while he stalls Yuno.

"Ninth!" He called before she could open the front door.

"What?"

"D- Don't go through the front door. Use the other way." He suggested.

Making her stay with him won't be a good idea. Especially if Yuno can see everything he does. Right now she could be on her way here because she knew that Ninth paid him a visit again. Surely she'll kill Ninth for it.

"Why should I?"

"Because Yuno is coming!" There was no time for arguments.

"Alright then." she gave him a mischievous grin. "Thanks for the tip."

'Isn't she even reading her diary? Shouldn't she know that Yuno is coming?' he wondered as the woman walked the other way.

Again, the static was heard. The future has changed. Yukiteru pulled his phone out of his pocket to see what was going to happen.

1/30 13:01 [Amano Household- Front Gate]  
Gasai Yuno arrives.  
1/30 13:02 [Amano Household- Front Gate]  
Gasai Yuno knocks on the door. But no one answered. So she uses a duplicate key to enter.  
1/30 13:03 [Amano Household- Yukiteru Room]  
Ninth finds the magazines.

'Ninth you moron! I told you to run! Why do you have to mess with my things?!'

He was about to run upstairs but then he remembered Yuno was going to arrive. With a DUPLICATE key!

'Where did she get that?' Not really a question if she's one heck of a stalker.

He was contemplating which one to attend to. Yuno was his protector who is obsessed with him very much, Ninth in some indirect ways was also protecting him, both cares for him and now they will kill each other because of him.

'Why do I have to be the cause of everything?'

Choosing to run towards the front door, he was too late. It creaked open there she was. Yuno.

"Yukii!" she exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Y- Yuno.."

He was relieved she was in a good mood. But he was wrong. He only saw her face but now that she's fully entered the premises, he saw that she was carrying an ax. The psychotic smile forming slowly in her visage.

"Yukii, I will protect you."

"N- no Yuno!"

Yuno ran passed by Yukiteru. She knew through her diary that the Ninth was there. That another woman was there. She ran upstairs, ready to swing her ax at the woman.

"I will kill you Ninth!" She announced as she kicked Yukiteru's door open. Static.

The girl with pink hair stared at the porn magazines scattered all over the floor. It wasn't new to her because she knew it was under his bed. But seeing Uryuu kneeling down facing the bed, her ass stuck out as she tried to reach for something underneath Yukiteru's bedding.

"W- What have you been doing with my Yukii?!" yelled the girl, throwing the ax the woman who dodged in time.

Yukiteru arrives at the scene, seeing the Uryuu holding her phone after dodging the attack.

'So that's why she wasn't checking her diary at all. She left it hidden there. What an idiot.' he realized.

"I didn't do anything!" Uryuu yelled back but knowing Yuno, she's delusional right now.

"You're masturbating together!" announced the pink-haired girl.

"What are you saying? Why would I do that with a wimp?"

'Really Ninth? You're the one who scattered the magazines.' Yukiteru thought. 'No wonder she was really into rummaging my bed. How did she even put her diary there? It could've been crushed.'

"Yukii is not a wimp!" cried Yuno and from her pocket, she pulled out a folded knife. Unfolding it and pointing it at Uryuu. "I will protect Yukii!"

"N- No Yuno! This is a misunderstanding!"

Without his knowledge, he jumped in between them, Yuno stopping her attack halfway. She didn't want to 'accidentally' stab him.

'If Yuno has the Yukiteru Diary, shouldn't she know that I didn't masturbate with Ninth?' he thought.

"Yukii.. why? Why are you defending her?!" Her hands itching to stab the knife in Uryuu's chest. Static.

"She didn't do anything."

"Then why is she here?!"

"Just passing by." Uryuu lied. Yuno didn't buy it and lowered her knife so that she can pick up her phone and see the changes in the diary.

1/30 13:20  
Yukii is relieved I left the house.  
1/30 13:30  
Yukii masturbates with Ninth.  
No Yukii will never do this to me! And of all people, never with a terrorist!  
1/30 13:40  
Yukii is alone.  
I have to comfort him!

Yuno showed her diary to Yukii, showing him that 30 minutes in the future, he will do as Yuno has claimed. Yukiteru couldn't believe his eyes.

'W- When did I feel so open to Ninth that his is possible?'

He slowly turned to Uryuu who was still sitting, leaning on his bedside table. Looking at them curiously. She wasn't even fazed or nervous that Yuno was right there and would kill her anytime she wants.

"Yukii.. I won't let this happen. I will change the future!" Yuno declared. Shifting her gaze back at the purple haired woman.

"Wait.." he held on her hand. "..I have a question.. for Ninth."

"Huh? What is it?" she responded, still sitting calmly, her phone in her hand.

'This could be a hunch. I could be wrong. I don't love anyone. Yuno.. Yuno isn't my girlfriend.. but..'

"Why are you always here?"

"I told you, this is my safe haven when I'm on a run."

"Yukii-" Yuno wanted to end the problem by killing the threat. It was her solution. Her only solution. But Yukiteru held her wrist tightly. He wasn't finished.

"Why did you leave your diary here? You would die without it. You won't have instructions to tell you where to go. Why did you leave it here?"

Uryuu spaced. She didn't know he already figured it out, but it was expected of him.

"Because it was safe here."

"Don't lie to me Ninth! There has to be a better reason than 'its safe here'!"

Yuno was not liking what was happening. Not one bit. She didn't like where it was going. Static.

"Yukii.. please let me end this." but no, Yukiteru didn't let her go.

'What are you keeping? Are you making an excuse to be here? What is your motive?' he desperately wanted to know.

"Answer me, Ninth!"

Since there was no response, Yuno took action. She will not let this go any further. She yanked her wrist from Yukiteru and dropped her knife, she kept her glare towards the woman in front of her.

"Uryuu Minene! I love Yukii! I love him very much! And if you feel the same.. then.. then you and I are enemies!"

'Yuno..' Yukiteru was out of words. 'Yuno really loves me.. but then.. what does Ninth feel? Don't tell me..!'

"You're wrong." she finally spoke. She stood up and pocketed her phone. "I don't love him."

"Then why are you always bothering him?!" Yuno inquired.

"You're not the only stalker around, Gasai." she said sharply. And that hinted that she too, was stalking Yukiteru. "I won't bother your relationship. I just wanted to be here.. because being with him feels like home."

'Ninth...'

When she had finished, she walked passed by the two who didn't move after she spoke.

"I won't bother again." she said as her parting words and left.

"Yukii.." Yuno was nervous that Yukiteru was angry at her again.

"Yuno. Thank you. For not killing her." a smile formed in her face. She didn't anger him. She was even thanking her.

"Anything for you, Yukii!"

Static.

It's been weeks and it was awfully quiet without the sudden presence and unannounced visits of Uryuu. Yukiteru had to admit he missed it. Although Yuno was keeping him company. It felt different.

'Ninth feels at home when she's with me.. why is that? Did I remind her of someone?'

He sighed.

'I finally got the peace I wanted.'

He reached for his phone to see the entries.

2/06 18:33 [Amano Household- Yukiteru Room]  
Silence.  
2/06 18:38 [Amano Household- Yukiteru Room]  
Silence. Cold breeze outside.  
2/06 18:48 [Amano Household- Yukiteru Room]  
Silence. Messy room.

Yukiteru decided to stand up and fix his things. Surprisingly finding a grenade in his drawer. He almost jumped away in fear. But seeing it is like seeing Uryuu. It was her trademark. Bombs and all.

'Geez she's really made herself at home.'

He went started to fold his clothes and noticed that there are women's clothing mixed with his. Bra and underwear. He disgustedly threw it at the corner.

'Really?'

Continuing to fold, he noticed a black sleeveless jacket that doesn't belong to him. He decided to segregate those clothing that belonged to Ninth and stash it somewhere. Yuno wouldn't like it if she sees it.

When he was done, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done. Static.

2/06 19:29 [Amano Household- Yukiteru Room]  
A burglar was present.

'Of all nights!'

He silently took a bat and was about to strike the person but he realized it was only Uryuu, who came to take her clothes that she forgot to take. And also, returning those that she borrowed from Rea.

"I'll be on my way." said the now-behaved Ninth. Yukiteru wasn't used to this.

"Wait!" He dropped the bat and pushed the woman towards his bed, his body dropping over hers as he pressed his lips to hers.

'Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be.. If Yuno.. Yuno finds out..!'

Since Uryuu was too surprised to move, Yukiteru inserted his tongue in her mouth, exploring her caverns and moaned at the feeling. Uryuu got back to her senses when she felt that Yukiteru's hands were holding her hips, she pushes him away with force.

"What do you think you're doing, First?!" she demanded.

'Crap! What have I done?!'

"N- Ninth, I'm sorry, I just.. I don't want you to go."

"Gasai made it pretty clear that she'd kill me if she knew I would be here. And right now she's probably on her way, swinging an ax or something!"

"I will protect you." he tried. "Ninth.. you're.. not afraid to die.. are you?"

"I feel at home around you, Yukiteru. And I will never put your life in danger. Chances of Gasai hitting you accidentally is present." she replied and picked up the stash where her clothes were. "I'm afraid to die in front of you. I don't want you to blame Gasai for it."

"But why?! What am I to you that you feel this way?! I- I'm nothing but a coward! I use people to protect me!"

"Didn't I tell you before, Yukiteru? I kinda liked you. I liked how you ran through the minefield in desperation. I liked how you were near-death from the poison gas. I like how annoying you are when you were working so hard after losing your parents. You're so pathetic, it's almost like i'm looking at myself." she stated, almost hysterical as she did. "First, what you're doing is pathetic. But it's not like I don't understand your feelings."

'Ninth..'

"The reason I always stuck myself with you is because.. I just wanted someone.. to save me too."

"Nin- Uryuu, I will protect you too. I promise."

The woman gripped tightly on the stash, trying to fight off the tears that are now flowing from her eyes. But hearing Yukiteru's words. She felt relieved. Healed.

"First.. thank y-"

Before she could finish, a bullet ran through her body, forcing her out of the window.

"NINTH!" screamed Yukiteru.

He ran after her body that was pushed out the window, seeing the blood flowing out of her wound. She wasn't moving. But it doesn't mean she's dead. Right?

"NINTH!" he screamed again, immediately taking his phone to call an ambulance. But someone from behind him gently takes his phone from his hand.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES.**

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Secondshot**

Uryuu wakes up in a hospital bed, a cuff on her wrist to prevent her from escaping. Yukiteru was right beside her.

"I'm sorry. I tried to convince them you're not dangerous but," Yukiteru shrugged, "they don't trust you yet."

"Why are you here?"

"To protect you." he said. She was reminded of what they were talking about before she got shot.

"Everything I said back there.. it just came out of nowhere. It's not real."

"You're denying it?"

"They're all after me, First." she turned her face away. "I guess I said that out of desperation to survive."

"Well you did a pretty good job at it. Surviving, I mean."

"I'm safer in prison, huh?"

"They won't arrest you. I'll make sure of that."

"First, there are just times when you have to let go." Uryuu closed her eyes, giving him a message that she wants to be alone. He nodded and left.

Gasai Yuno was waiting outside of the room. She looked worried. But not worried for Uryuu but for Yukiteru.

"Are you alright, Yukii?"

"Yeah." he wasn't convincing at all. "Yuno, if you were being hunted.. what would you do?"

"I'd kill them all!"

"I- I see."

'I guess asking Yuno wasn't really a good idea.. but then again.. her idea is plausible.. unless I want to be arrested too.'

Yukiteru came up with a plan and decided to talk to Nishijima about Uryuu's state. Nishijima cannot drop charges when she's an international terrorist but Yukiteru had an idea how to save her from being arrested.

"Someone tried to kill her the night I called the an ambulance." he said sharply.

"Because she's a terrorist."

"No. Because someone is after her!"

"And that is?" Nishijima raised his brow.

"I don't know. Could be some people that wants her to do bad things. Please give her a chance."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

Yuno was against the idea of helping Ninth but she and Ninth had an unfinished business to deal with. She won't let Ninth go down that way. If she was to go down, she will go down in Yuno's hands. Not anyone else's.

"Ninth, we will protect you. That's a promise." Yukiteru said when they visited her again.

"I'm an ally when Yukii is involved. But I'm your enemy when Yukii isn't involved!" Yuno clarified.

"I'll take note of that, Gasai Yuno." she said. "But why are you doing this, First?"

"I know how you felt. About wanting someone to protect you. I felt the same way when Yuno was protecting me.. that's why.. I want to do it to others. I don't want to be a selfish son of a gun."

Uryuu scoffed.

"Alright, First. I'll look forward to your protection." she said and smiled.

"Our first step is to find the person who shot you. Can you help us out?"

"What can that do?"

"Anything to deem you innocent of terrorism."

"That's not possible. I will still go to jail for years or serve under them. But sure, I'll tell you how to find them."

Yukiteru and Uryuu shook hands on it. Yuno wasn't jealous, she knew how their relationship works, it's nothing romantic of the sort. She will protect Yukiteru no matter what.

"When we come back, you'll be a free citizen." Yukiteru said and left the room with Yuno.

"Thank you.. First." Uryuu whispered and gripped on the blanket. For once, she allowed herself to be dependent on someone. To be protected. It wasn't that bad. She'll be back on her feet in no time, for now, she will rely on that person who will save her.

The End.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*nervous chuckle* Yeah, it's short. I just needed to finish that.

So hope you enjoy, sorry for the terrible ending.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI/ FUTURE DIARIES**

 **TITLE:** I Just Want To Be Saved Too

 **SUMMARY:** AU. Twoshots. Uryuu is bothering Yukiteru's peaceful life. Yukiteru is annoyed until he figured out why Ninth was being such a bother.

 **PAIRING(S):** Slight Yukiteru x Yuno.

 **WORD COUNT:** 3,720

 **Next Story:** None.

 **Next Story Release Date:** None.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** January 29, 2016.

 **DATE FINISHED:** April 8, 2016.

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** T

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 2

 **FOLLOWERS:** 1

 **FAVORITES:** 1

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Yukiteru Amano (First), Gasai Yuno (Second), Uryuu Minene (Ninth), Nishijima

 **Q &A PORTION:**

 **Why write about this?  
** **-** It's not really meant to be there. But as I've said the Omake got longer and the whole first chapter was created.

 **Is there an original plot for this?**  
\- None actually. I even changed the title because I couldn't find the willpower to write a multi-chapter for it. So I turned it into a twoshot so I can finish it.

 **MEMBERS I AM THANKFUL TO...:**

For the FF members, thank you **AoyamaKyotaro** (1)  
For the guests, thank you **Anonymous** (1)

Thank you **Anonymous** for the motivation to write something for this! And thank you **AoyamaKyotaro** for favoriting and following!

For the silent readers, followers and favoriters, thank you so much!

 **MESSAGE:**  
Thank you for your time in reading, supporting, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes! I'll see you guys on the next fic or in any of my other fic!

For the success of this fic, I've prepared an Omake for everyone. Enjoy!

 **EPILOGUE**

(Yukiteru POV)

I just left her for a short while. I didn't leave that long. I left to find a way to save her from the depths of criminal record she's earned from terrorism acts. I left to save her. But it turns out.. I left to save no one.

When Yuno and I got back home from our investigation, we found out that Uryuu Minene is gone. Murdered by those people after her.

Nishijima gave me a letter from her.. before she.. gave herself up.

"She didn't go down without a fight." Nishijima told me before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Yukii."

"No. I'm sorry. For dragging you into this." I said and took the letter to read it.

' _First,_

 _I'm not good at writing letters so give this one a chance. I didn't tell you this but I'm actually ready to pay for my crimes. Either way the death penalty was coming for me so I decided one for myself. I'll take down those suckers who are after me. But I don't want you to be there when I do. When you told me you'd protect me, and Gasai was right beside you, saying the same thing, for the first time in my life I didn't feel alone. If they come tomorrow, I won't die as a boring terrorist. I'll be a happy one._

 _Thanks for being the first person to save me, First. And Gasai being the second._

 _Cheers._ '

'You're an idiot, Ninth. I could've done something about your death penalty.' he said as tears fell from his eyes, his hands gripping on the paper.

"Yukii?" Yuno wondered what was written there that caused Yukiteru to cry.

"I still saved you, didn't I?" he said aloud.

"You saved her, Yukii. I'm sure of it." Yuno said and Yukiteru smiled at her.

"Yeah. I did."

The End.


End file.
